Eavesdropper
by AMHOLL
Summary: Bella overhears a conversation between the guys during the guys day off while getting something at the house. Hurt, Bella ignores the guy for the rest of the week. Edward is confused and sad by Bella's actions. Will Bella forgive him or will Edward be guilty forever? Edward/Bella Emmet/Rosalie Jasper/Alice Jake/Renesmee


Bella

I walked into the main house as quietly as I could, hoping not to disturb the boys. Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jake, Esme, and I were out hunting while the boys had their own day and Renesmee had forgotten her hat at the house. The guys were supposed to have a free day, possible play video games, truth or dare, or whatever stupid vampire immature boys do in their freetime. I hope they're not up to truth or dare because I had to go bail Edward out of jail and my dad, Chief Swan, wasn't too happy. I sped past the living room hoping that the boys would be too caught up in video games to hear notice me. The word "love" in their conversatin caught my attention, though. I ran upstairs and strained my ear to hear what they were talking about. It was probably about things like new video games or something like that.

"Rosalie is awesome with that kind of stuff if you know what I mean," Emmet boasted. I could imagine Emmet wagging his bushy eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes and listened for more. I felt bad for eavesdropping but I wanted know what they were talking about.

"Same with Alice," Jasper growled back. I snorted, I can't believe they were actually arguing about this. Is this really what boys talk about? I imagined Charlie in his teenage years boasting to his friends. I shuddered at the thought. I heard Carlisle cleared his throat warningly. I made a mental note to thank him later, I'm sure Rosalie and Alice wouldn't like their husbands talking about them like this.

"What about you, Edward, was your honeymoon as epic as ours?" Emmet teased.

"Guys," Carlisle warned making it clear that Emmet was crossing the line. There was a large pause and awkward silence.

I tensed up, _he wouldn't dare_. Edward knows how special that was to me. I hope it's special enough to him, that he wouldn't share it to his immature brothers. I heard Edward sigh uneasily. Finally Edward growled,

"No." Emmet pouted. I imagined Edward rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't betray Bella like that," he said obviously.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper whined,

" The girls are out hunting, they won't know that we're talking about them." Edward gave a defeated sigh and said,

"I could tell she was scared. I asked her to come for a midnight swim. When I got out there, I heard her whisper, 'Don't be a coward.'" I could tell Edward was grinning by the end of this. I felt anger build up inside of me. How dare he share out first time? I pressed my ear against the door for more.

"When she arrived in the water, I could hear her heart beating extremely fast and hard. She was so embarrassed, she was all red. I mean come on. It was sooo annoying how fragile she was though." Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were laughing at the end of this.

"I don't know how you can stand being even near her. She smelled so good I almost killed her everytime." Carlisle sighed in disappointment. Emmet laughed and Edward sighed. My anger was cooling and it was replaced by a new emotion. Hurt. Unconfident. Is this really what Edward thought of me? Our honeymoon as a joke? Something to laugh about with his brothers? _It was sooo annoying how fragile she was. I mean come on!_ My husbands hurtful words drowned in my brain. Was I not good enough? It's not my fault my heart beats fast or if I blush when I'm embarrassed. And all humans are fragile. I tried to make myself feel better, but I was miserably failing. I can't believe that Edward doesn't think I'm good enough. I'd already had my doubts as a human, but now that it's actually coming out of his mouth, my world felt like it was falling apart. And Jasper, I couldn't believe that my brother would say that. I felt humiliated that I caused my family such pain. Carlisle didn't stop them and emmet laughed at me. I knew Emmet would do something immature like this, but not laugh at my honeymoon. I felt betrayed and hurt by my once loving family.

"Why do I feel emotions of hurt and... lack of self confidence?" Jasper asked clearly confused and uncomfortable. Oh crap! I opened a window and jumped out of it rushing to my real family forgetting about grabbing Renesmees hat. If Edward was going to talk about our honeymoon like that, then he will be ignored all together. I would act like he wasn't there even though all this hurt will be built up inside of me. I hope it was worth it. I can't believe Alice didn't see this coming, then I wouldn't have to be hurt. I took one last glance at my house before dashing to the girls and Jake.


End file.
